Cherry Blossom
by loveischerrie
Summary: Cherry was a webcam girl and Wolf was the cop set out to arrest her. What happens when Syaoran, aka: Wolf, has fallen in love with the cute and sensual Sakura, alias Cherry?
1. Konnichiwa

**Chapter:** _Konnichiwa_

_**A/N: **New Story. Based off a movie. the chapters will be rather short.  
_

* * *

_"Hello, would you like to have a private session with me?"_

"Li! You're to investigate Cherry. Remember to follow protocol."

Syaoran looked bored and angry. His boss was nothing more than an obstacle he needed to face to get promoted to senior officer. At age twenty-six, he did not want to be held down young.

The junior officers were the ones stuck with the shitty jobs and pointless crimes. Internet crime? How was that defined, really? Syaoran was livid. Why was he stuck in a desk looking for young girls when he should be out stopping murders and robberies.

All part of protocol.

"Sex Cam Girls?" Syaoran read the title. "Please."

Scoffing. Glaring. Cold.

He was not a man who loved these sites. Maybe that was why he was chosen.

_Newcomer? Please choose a screename._

_W-O-L-F_.

_Konnichiwa. Create a password, please?_

The spring was lovely this year. A lovely time of year.

__

Password approved.

Welcome, Wolf. Who would you like to have a private session with?

Search: C-H-E-R-R-Y

A picture of a doll? Syaoran had to laugh. Among all the girls, hers was the only one without a live picture.

"_Konnichiwa! Cherry desu!"_

Her site came up and as expected, it was pink and glittery. The webcam screen was in the middle, bordered by pixels of flowers. Links navigated to pictures, a diary, prices...

She had green eyes.

Beautiful green eyes.

She looked down and giggled, tugging on her ear microphone.

"_Hello everyone. Thank you for choosing me!"_

Her voice was dainty, much like her appearance. This Cherry was no more than twenty, he calculated. So young. She was wasting her youth.

She was awfully pretty.

Cherry was smiling at her camera, dressed a short, lolita, white dress. Her hair was loose and her bangs made her appaer vulnerable. And tiny. And cute. As if the men who watched stood a chance.

Syaoran knew better. She was a girl who knew how to play men. The cute was a facade. Girls like her needed a lesson.

"_Each point is a lot of money! But 200 points will get you a private show!"_

522¥ ($5) per point.

"What? Ridiculous!"

He was not going to shed money on this whore.

How could she spout off some nonsense? She was wasting her life away.

Syaoran hated her. He hated having been assigned to her.

This fairy wench.

"You have to get her to reveal where she lives. This will take a long time for some; not all the girls are naive."

Those were instructions.

"_Wolf, you're quiet."_

Cherry smiled at him, noticing that he had yet to say anything. Other horny bastards typed away.

_**Wolf:**I'm mesmerized by your beauty._

She smiled at him.

That fairy wench.  
_  
_


	2. Arigato

**Chapter:** _Arigato_

_**A/N: **New Story. Based off a movie. the chapters will be rather short. Has sexual content.  
_

* * *

_**Wolf:** I'm mesmeried by your beauty._

Sakura smiled prettily, cringing a bit on the inside. Honestly, how cheesy was that? This user was obviously new. There's a rarity in flirtation on the Internet. Men and women even, never beat around the bush. they always asked the same thing, wanted the same thing, and she did the same thing.

_"This is my doll, Emily. Isn't she cute?"_

Sakura grabbed the porcelin doll clad in a black gothic dress. She kissed the doll's cheek and giggled. Her microphone was attacked to her ear, which made it easy for her to move around. Soon, she was going to receive many more messages_**.**_

Online:  
Thompson  
Wolf  
Jade  
Otaku7  
Ste7en  
Masato

**Masato: **You're cuter, Cherry!  
**Jade: **Show me your skin, and I'll say if you're cuter!  
**Thompson: **I wish there were girls like you here!

Most of them were sick. She herself was a doll and this whole world was fake.

_"I'm thirsty."_

She took a sip of the milkshake she had propped on her desk, beside her laptop. She licked her lips directly at the camera.

She lived in a small apartment in a shadier prefacture in Tokyo. All alone, she took this job that allowed her to be home and pay her bills. With this sex cam life, she had freedom.

She also had some form of company.

_"Want to hear a story?"_

**Wolf: **What kind?  
**Otaku: **I wanna hear a love story from Cherry!

"A love story?"

She thought about it. A love story? She never really fell in love. Sure, at twenty, she's had sex, but never really loved,

_"I loved my big brother. Big brother was tall, and handsome, and gentle. He was also my protector. You know, like my knight in shinning armor."_

Touya, who raised her. Her parents died long before she could remember. Touya joined them when she started high school.

_**Thompson: **You had sex with your brother?!  
**Ste7en: **Kinky! Wish you were my sister._

Sick. Completely sick. But she couldn't say that aloud. It would cause to lose her company and money providers.

_**Wolf: **You use him in past tense. What happened?_

Sakura frowned and swallowed hard. She smiled nervously.

_"People don't always stay with us, right?"_

Memories and loneliness were forbidden.

_"Does anyone want a private show? I suddenly feel in the mood."  
**Jade: **I'll pay 167 points. That's all I have for now...  
_**_Thompson: _**_You want 200! Don't let yourself take anything under! I'll give the 200!  
_**_Masato: _**_250! 250!  
_**_Otaku7: _**_275! 275! I'll pay more!!  
_**_Ste7en: _**_Fuck them all! (not literally, lol -) I have 400 points ready for you!  
_**  
_Wolf: _**_Are you really in a mood? Are you really okay?_

What the hell was up with this Wolf guy? Why ask that? Why wasn't he bidding?

Sakura decided to ignore him.

_"Steven! You are a winner today! I'll preform a show for you!"_

Private session chat with _**Ste7en.**_

Ste7en: Ooh baby, Cherry! Show me all you have!

Sakura looked at the camera, and smiled. She started to unbutton, biting her bottom lip in flirtation. She got up from her chair and did a dance, shaking her hips slowly, removing her dress. Her lace thigh socks were removed slowly, and then off was bra. She giggled at the camera, half-naked for one of her many web lovers.

Slowly, her hands fonfled the waistband of her panties. The online lover typed away messages showing his delight. Her panties were gone, like the rest of her clothes. Baring her body, Sakura posed sexually before kneeling down on the chair in front of the desk.

Her hands went to her breasts, her womanhood as she pleased herself for the anonymous man paying her to do this.

The session lasted at least fifteen minutes. She put on a n extra long T-shirt and sat down again.

_Joining Cherry's Chatroom_

"Steven and I are done with our private session. Steven, tell everyone what you thought.

**Ste7en: **Cherry is so sexy and hot! I wish she was in my room right now!

"Thank you!"

Sakura sighed heavily. Could she give up this life. She didn't really enjoy this life, but could not bring herself to give it up.

**_Wolf:_** _I think you're pretty, Cherry. It's a pity that you do this._

"Wolf, you're awfully self-righteous. What are you doing here then?"

**Wolf: **It's a secret.

"You shouldn't be so mysterious! But thank you for saying that I'm pretty."

** Wolf: **I do think that. That's why you shouldn't be so slutty. Even if it's only online.

Sakura glared. Her mind was raging as well as her heartbeat.

_"Well if you think that, then don't bother logging on to my site anymore!"  
_

_  
_ She signed off her site and pouted.

Grabbing Emily, she laid down on her bed.

"Stupid Wolf! Stupid online people!"

However, she could not deny, Wolf seemed much more sincere than the rest.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star..."


	3. Matte

**Chapter:** _Matte_

_**A/N: **New Story. Based off a movie. the chapters will be rather short. Has sexual content.  
_

* * *

"Sorry Mei Lin, I know." 

Syaoran's girlfriend spoke violently on his cellphone, saying things that involved him being inconsiderate of their relationship.

"I'm working."

She yelled some more and then he hung up.

It had been two weeks since he started his investigation on Cherry. He had to admit, she was clever. She managed to hide any information that could lead anyone to her.

However, she was not a private girl. She revealed thigns about her life that he did not expect to hear from a sex camera girl. Cherry also did not always smile. Sometimes she looked sad and nostalgic. Many times she was annoyed or frustrated.

_**Wolf: **Men love you. Do you? _

"Do you hate me, Wolf? Why do you always say things like that to me?"  
He hated her. At first. 

Then he felt sorry for her.

But he could not ignore the fact that she was too pretty.

"Li, you're gonna have to spend money. You need to get her to strip. Then press these two buttons to record. That'll be our evidence."

His sempai pointed to the machine hooked up to the computer he used at his office. He also pointed to his colleague.

"I admit, Takeshi caught his girl easily. You will have trouble."

Syaoran looked at the screen, the picture of Emily catching his attention.

"Why did you assign me to her?"

His sempai laughed.

"You're a dull guy."

Syaoran glared. Well, he knew that already. There was nothing too interesting about him at all.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Cherry will not be able to play you. She's a smart one."

"Why is that?"

"Because this is all she has. She's not going to be stupid as lose it."  
_"Johnson and I are back, everyone! Did you like it, Johnson?" _

**Johnson: **I LOVED IT! Cherry, you're the best!  
**Jade: **Wah! I'm so jealous!

Could she really enjoy this? 

This time, her outfit was a long white collared shirt and blue tie with high knee-socks. A small temptress.

_**Ste7en: **What story will you tell us?  
**hp78: **Tell us of the first guy who loved you.  
**Otaku: **Yeah, since we know you fucked your big brother XD  
**Masato: **Sweet!_

Syaoran wondered if she was lying. Could a brother really do that? 

_"His name was Yuki. He said I was beautiful."_

He watched her grab her doll and touch the pink hair. Her expression was content and it was moments like these when he felt she was most vulnerable.

_"He said if I was a color, I would be pink."_

Out of nowhere, she picked up a pink wig and placed it on her head. The wig was longer haired than her real auburn locks. She smiled and coyly winked at the camera.

_"Yuki was real kind. He made me think I was pretty. Like I meant something."_

He swallowed hard. Her face, for only some seconds, her eyes looked tragic. Briefly, he wished she were in front of him, so that he could tell her things to make it so that she wouldn't look like that.  
_"I'm ready for another private session! Who wants it?"_

He swallowed again. This was his chance. It was time that he finally ended this. The others typed away their bids.

_**Wolf: **200 points._

There were higher bids, but Cherry looked pleasantly surprised.

_"Wolf, this is the first time you bidded! You get it this time!"_

_Now entering private chat with Cherry._

What happened now? This was the first time she was alone with him. His chesnut eyes traveled to the recording machine, blinking red, showing that it was on. The evidence that would convict her was in his grasp.

Why did he feel uncertain?

Cherry climbed off her chair and started to dance. Syaoran gulped. Soon, she would remove her clothes.

Why was he feeling this way?

Why?

Why?

_**Wolf: **WAIT!  
**Wolf: **Just wait!_

Cherry stopped and looked confused at the screen. Syaoran turned off the machine.

He could not have her strip here at work. Others would see and he would have to record it. Not here.

_"What's wrong?"_

_**Wolf: **Don't. Can't we just talk?_

_"Just talk? Are you sure? 200 points aren't cheap. Don't you want a show or something?"_

_**Wolf: **No. Not today. Can we talk only, please?_

It was obvious she was confused. but she shrugged. Money was money

_"Alright. What do you want to talk about?"_

Good question.

_**Wolf: **How old are you?_

_"I'm legal and legit!"_

Naturally. She would not give away her age. And she looked so young. She could be twenty, twenty-one, even nineteen.

_**Wolf: **How long have you been doing this?_

_"Mmm, a long time. Since big brother passed away."_

Ah. She was alone then. But he figured that much before

_**Wolf: **Don't you get scared?_

_She laughed._

_"Scared? Scared of what?"_

_**Wolf: **Bad people._

_"No. Because I'm here at home, and they're far away. None of this is really real anyway. Even Madame is not real. I've never seen her."_

_**Wolf: **Who is Madame?_

_"My boss. She runs the site. But no one really knows her. I don't even know my colleagues. This world is not real."  
_

Syaoran wondered if she had a distorted sense of reality.

_**Wolf: **Do you think I'm not real?_

Cherry pondered about this. How would she answer, he wondered. He wondered why he was curious to know.

He was too curious.

_"If I remember you and you remember me, then what we have is real."_

He smiled.

Cherry really was cute.

_**Wolf: **Cherry, I want you to know, that you **do** mean something._

_"Really?"  
_She grinned so sincerely. It hurt his heart.

_**Wolf:**Really. You mean more than any women I know._

_"You know, Wolf. I like you. You're kind."_

Syaoran grinned.

Unfortunately, he did not know if he was just lying to her.

Part of him felt like he wasn't.

Why did he say that?

Why was he so sincere?

_"I really hope you're real."_


	4. Yume

**Chapter:** _Yume_

_**A/N: **New Story. Based off a movie. the chapters will be rather short. Has sexual content._

* * *

"I'm sorry, Madame. It won't happen again. I promise."

Sakura spoke as she looked down at the busy cars and pretty people walking without a care.

"I know you have a temper, but viewers don't log in to see you throw a hissy fit and log off before the designated time."

"I know. Again, sorry."

Sakura scowled at her phone. She hated Madame. Madame was fake.

"You're just lucky you have loyal viewers. Not many girls can get away with this, you know."

She sighed heavily. Two kids were playing nearby.

"I guess I'm just a lucky girl."

When it was dark and most children and innocents went to bed, she worked. She entertained. She finally had company. Was it loneliness or boredom? She didn't know.

_"Hello, everyone!" _

_**Online:  
**Ferrari  
Ste7en  
Jade  
Otaku  
Wolf  
hp718 _

"I'm so happy you're all here!"

**Jade: **I'm always happy to see you.  
**Otaku: **About time you're here! Lol!  
**Wolf:** Are you okay today, Cherry?

Sakura could not quite place it, but there was something a bit off about Wolf. He paid her to talk about things, and never really asked her to do anything sexually. He never really quite said much about himself, nor did he seem to be a person she was used to. It was strange. He was sincere in a way she could not describe. Hse spoken to him for about a month now, but little progress was made. 

Careful now, Sakura. Careful.

_"Yes, but I'm not in any mood for private sessions...is that ok?" _

**hp718: **WHAT?!  
**Ste7en: **Hey! Why not?!

More complaints. Really, she was in no mood. 

_**Online:  
**Wolf _

Sakura smiled.  
_"You stayed." _

**Wolf: **Yes.

"Can we talk, then?"

**Wolf: **That's why I stayed.

"Do you have a microphone? Or a camera?

**Wolf: **I do. Why do you ask?

"I want to see and hear you. Is that okay? It's only fair right? You hear and see me all the time."

He took awhile to answer her. Sakura panicked a bit. Did she offend him. 

_Camera link. _

The camera showed a small stuffed wolf toy on a desk. She laughed. He must have positioned the webcam to the toy. Clever. 

_"Your voice?" _

She heard it. It was a cough, but a cough that came from a deep voice. Husky and gentle. 

_"Do you have a cold?" _

**Wolf: **No. I just have problems speaking at this moment.

"Oh. Okay, you don't have to talk if you don't want to."

**Wolf: **Thank you.

Whoever he was, he was mysterious. He was puzzle she wanted to solve, but she was left with many missing pieces. 

_"Can I know your name?" _

**Wolf: **Only if you tell me yours.

"You have to say yours first then."

**Wolf: **I don't know. You can just log off once I tell you mine."

"Don't worry! I'm not allowed to do that! Madame chastised me!"

  
Once again, it took him a long time to answer. 

_**Wolf: **Li. _

She pouted. Was he from China though? It was a possibility. 

_"Li is a common Chinese name. For all I know, you're lying!" _

**Wolf:** It's up to you to trust me then.

Could she? 

_"I'm Sakura." _

**Wolf: **That tells me nothing. Sakura is one of the most common names in Japan. You could be lying.

"Then you have no choice but to decide to trust me."

She smirked. 

_**Wolf: **You know, there are moments in which you are really cute. _

She smiled again. 

_"You really think so?" _

**Wolf: **Yes, that's why it hurts me that you do this.

"Then why do you log in?"

**Wolf:** I _have many reasons. _

"Then tell me one."

Sakura bit her lip in anticipation. What would he say? She was too curious. 

Careful now.

_**Wolf: **I don't know you in real life. This is the only way I can talk and see you. _

Sakura blushed. This surprised her. It was a long time since someoe made her blush. 

Careful now.

_"I like talking to you too." _

**Wolf: **Cherry, why must you do this? Don't you have dreams?

What a way to kill the moment. 

_"Like what?" _

**Wolf: **As a child, what were your dreams?  
Dreams? 

Oh God.

Those were so long ago.

_"I wanted to be...happy."_

_**Wolf: **Happy? _

"And with people who love me."

**Wolf: **Love?

"But that was a long time ago."

She was silent this time. Wolf did nto type anything, sensing her sadness. 

_**Wolf: **You don't have to do this. I'm sure you are capable for more. _

Sakura laughed without humor. Wolf was awfully annoying sometimes. 

_"Maybe this is all I'm good for. I have little talent." _

**Wolf: **I don't believe that.

"I do."

**Wolf: **I wish you could see that you are meant for more.

"Wolf, why do you care?"

**Wolf: **Sometimes, I get worried for you.

"Worried?"

Well, this was new. 

_**Wolf: **Yes. You know there's a new law now. Internet prostitution has consequences. _

"I'm not a whore!"

**Wolf: **I'm not saying you are!

"Then what are you saying?!"

Pompous jackass. Moral bastard. Unbeli- 

_**Wolf: **I'm saying I don't want to see you get hurt._

That sweet fool. That gentle fool.

_"You know, Wolf. My dreams...I forgot them a long time ago." _

**Wolf: **I know.

"You don't mind it...if I cry, right?"

**Wolf: **Of course not, love. Cry all you want.

Entering private chat with Wolf.

That sweet fool. Who pays 100 points worth of money to see a girl cry nowadays? Sakura supposed it was so that he could make sure no one else would log in and see her cry. 

_**Wolf: **I know this may not mean much, but I think you're beautiful. _

If possible, she cried harder. 

That sweet, gentle fool.


	5. Iro

**Chapter:** _Iro_

_**A/N: **This is a place where I will answer some question._

_I have been getting private messages about this story, so here goes._

_Why are the chapter title is Japanese? Because they all mean something that is important in the chapter and I want to see if the reader can figure it out._

_Where is Tomoyo and Eriol? In fanfiction oblivion. For now. They'll turn up later, but won't have a major role. Well, they will, but not really._

_Is this a mystery? In a sense, yes. I've never really written mystery before, but this is a way is one. The mystery here is Sakura, and Syaoran is trying to find out who she is._

_Are the dreams and Sakura's words important? Yes. They give insight into who she is and why she does things. By the way, her paintings are important too._

_Is Yuki Yukito? Yes. But Sakura said Yuki to protect his name. Yuki is a common Japanese name. If anyone cares, Yukito will show up later._

_Why do Syaoran and Sakura believe they're lying about the name? Sakura, you have to understand, lives in a small world. The Internet is an open place and she's used to having International viewers. A person from China would have no big impact on her. Li is a very common Chinese surname, and Sakura is a person who is a bit careful on the Internet. That slowly starts to fade, but for all she knows, Li is not Syaoran's real name. It's hard to search for a Li._

_Sakura is a VERY common name in Japan. Syaoran is in Japan and knows this. Plus, he also has been warned and sees that Cherry is particularly careful about the things she says. She tells the world about her private life, but is careful that it doesn't lead it back to her true identity. He is quick to assmue she is lying when she says her name is Sakura. _

_What happened to Touya? He died. I said this already. However, the character will be mentioned in the future._

_Why are there only eleven chapters? Because this plot can only last so long. It's tricky to write an Internet romance._

_Is what Sakura doing illegal? In my story, yes. I never gave a time or year for that reason. As of now in real life, certain coutries are having a major crack down on Internet porn and prostitution. However, nothing is set in stone. In my fic, there had been a law passed that persecutes those involved in Internet prositituion, which is what Sakura does. No, she doesn't sleep people for money, but she uses her body for that. _

_Will they ever meet? Maybe yes. Maybe no. This could go either way._

_Can people really fall in love online? I believe love can happen anywhere. But remember, this is pure fictional. This is not the real world. Thank you._

* * *

_Konnichiwa, who would you like to have a private session with? _

It was ridiculous that he was nervous. It's not as if he was a newcomer anymore. 

_**Enter Username  
**W-O-L-F _

_**Enter Password  
**S-A-K-U-R-A _

Welcome back!

He was at home, locked in his room. The lights were off and the screen was his only source of visible power. 

_**Placing bid  
**400 points to Cherry _

She wasn't even logged in yet, but he needed to make that bid, lest someone else beat him to it. She was unfortunately popular. 

_"Eh? The first thing I see is this? Wolf, you sure are in a hurry!" _

In a way, he felt relieved that she had arrived. A small bubble in his chest was ready to burst. 

_Entering private chat with Cherry. _

"So how are we doing this today?"

Syaoran stretched his body. Why was he nervous? 

It was this new freedom. No one was here to see this, or to chastise him for it. Complete freedom.

And he did not know what to do with it,

_"Can I show you something?" _

**Wolf: **Sure.

She dissapeared for a moment then came back with a large canvas. Syaoran stared. 

The colors seemed to reach out to him. They pulled at his arms, his clothes, they took his air.

_"I painted this...when I was fourteen." _

**Wolf: **Why...Why are you showing me this?"

"The other day, you asked me if I had dreams. I did once. I wanted to paint."

**Wolf: **I see.

"I wanted to be happy, and surround myself with people who loved me. And with their love, I wanted to paint the world. My brother used to say I would smell onyl of paint fumes and paper. I loved to paint."

**Wolf: **You don't paint anymore?

"No. I told you, it was a long time ago."

She had a knack for saying the honest truth in riddles. Perhaps this was why he was too curious. 

_"Wolf, what are your dreams?" _

His dreams? His dreams... 

_**Wolf: **I always wanted...to live the way I wanted to. _

"What do you mean?"

Her green eyes looked concerned and confused. Despite the fact they were total strangers, she had this innocence and honesty that suffocated him. 

_**Wolf: **For most of my life, my life has been decided for me. There is little in which I have a say in. _

"Heh? Wolf, are you an important person?"

Syaoran laughed. She picked it up. 

_**Wolf: **In some sense. My family is much mroe important. Individually, you're nothing until you can prove your worth. _

Why was he telling this girl about his clan? These were insecurities no one knew about. 

_"In a way, I feel sorry for you, Wolf. You should one day, decide to do something on your own." _

That honesty was going to kill him. 

_**Wolf: **That painting...it's pretty good. What's it called? _

"Thank you! It's called Pulse."

**Wolf: **How come?

"Hm? You don't see it? It's a beating heart."

It was chaotic and strung along by emotions. Red, pink, orange, yellow, white, together in a tornado. Touching it would mean death. Was that a heart? 

Somehow, he understood.

_**Wolf: **That's the heart of a person in love. _

"Yay! You figured it out!"

He understood perfectly. 

_**Wolf: **Would you perform for me? _

"Finally! I was wondering when you would ask me that. I suppose even Wolf is a human, huh?"

She got off her chair but before she could do much, he stopped her. 

_**Wolf: **Don't dance. Or make faces. Just. As if you were getting ready to change. _

Cherry was confused. But she did as she was told. She was awkward and timid, as if she didn't know what was to happen. Her eyes darted across the room as if someone were to come in. Her bottom lip was being bit. She was naked and cold. 

_"Would it be strange to say I'm embarassed?" _

**Wolf: **No. You can conver yourself if you want.

She did. She sat down on the chair, her knees close to her chest. She was vulnerable, but she did her best to secure herself. 

_"I'm feeling...weird. Why did you have me do this?" _

**Wolf: **Because I think. I think you're the prettiest when you're honest. When you're vulnerable.

It was hard to tell, but her cheeks pinkened. Syaoran himself was blushing. She was like her painting. 

_"You make me feel vulnerable." _

**Wolf: **You make me feel that way, too.  



	6. Shitto

**Chapter:** _Shitto_

_**A/N: **This chapter is MUCH shorter than the last. And yes, this will be a 11 only chapter fic._

_**What are the titles?** Okay. I'll post the titles and their translations._

_**1. Konnichiwa **(Hello [good day, good afternoon)_

_**2. Arigato **(Thank you [thanks)_

_**3. Matte **(Wait)_

_**4. Yume **(Dreams)_

_**5. Iro **(Color)_

_**6. Shitto **(Jealousy)_

_**7. Yuki **(Snow)_

_**8. Aishiteru **(I love you)_

_**9.Onegai-shimasu **(Please [I beg of you)_

_**10. Shinjitsu **(Truth)_

_**11. Shiawase Ni Narou **(Let's be Happy)_

_**Is Tomoyo the Madame? **Holy damn, no. _

* * *

"I want to buy this."

It was large and green. But beyond all that, it was pretty. The service man just looked at her strangely, then charged her. To him, she was no different from the children or elderly who shopped there. Sakura did not care so much anymore. She was no longer interested in impressing this stranger.

Buying the materials was one thing, but getting the piece together was something else in entirety. She looked at the large blank canvas in front of her. Yet, while she itched to bring it color, her hands would not move.

"I was stupid. I can't do this, Emily."

The doll was her only companion.

_**Wolf: **Won't you please listen to me. Please! _

"I told you already, there isn't a good enough reason for me to leave this site!"

It was a recurring arguement. No matter how many she said no, he persisted. 

She had nothing else but that life.

Sakura continued to stare at the canvas. No picture asked to be drawn, nor her hands recognize the brush they were holding.

_"You can't tell me I can get hurt." _

**Wolf: **But you can. I really don't want to find out you have been hurt.

"If you're here, I don't worry."

**Wolf: **It's because I'm here, that I do.

How long has it been? Two months? Three months? Had a whole season passed. Was it summer already? 

Did it matter anymore?

She was Sakura, the sex cam girl who cannot paint to save her life.

"Emily, I don't know why I'm doing this."

_**Wolf: **You can do more._

Was that because she wanted to live up to his expectations? Because she wanted to prove him right? Could she force something to come out. 

Why did small words on a screen make her smile?

A swift brush across white, there was green, and pink, and red, and blue...

_"You cannot tell me there is a good enough reason for me to leave this life." _

**Wolf: **There are a bunch of important reason, and one trivial one.

"Trivial? What kind of reason would be trivial."

**Wolf: **A personal reason.

"Can you tell me."

**Wolf: **You'll laugh.

"I promise, I won't."

**Wolf: **Fine. Well to be honest...

"Yes?"

**Wolf: **I get jealous.

Sakura smiled at the completed project. 

She carried it outside and headed toward the back, where she set it aflame.

It was a pretty reason.

But trivial, nonetheless.


	7. Yuki

**_Chapter:_**Yuki

_**A/N: **This chapter is short, and nearing the end._

_  
_

* * *

Syaoran did not flinch when his relationship ended. Nor did he care when his mother called him to yell. He just didn't care so much anymore. Whether it was a lost interest or just a distraction taking his attention away from the real world, he did not know. Or rather, he did know, but he refused to answer or admit. 

He only went out with his colleagues out of motivation to reattach himself to reality. Yet, he found himself bored and unsatisfied.

"Here are your drinks."

The waiter could not have been in worse luck to serve him and the rest of his workers. They were all rowdy and immature to the point Syaoran had to stifle his groans.

"Hey, Li! You look put out!"

Damn Takeshi.

"That's cause he still can't catch his girl He doesn't even have hard evidence on her?"

Stupid Ito.

"She's that good? Maybe you need reinforcements?"

"Cherry is elusive…"

That was all he allowed himself to say.

_"Do you talk to me because I'm interesting?"_

_**Wolf:** I suppose._

_"Hm. Like, you're eating rice everyday, so you want some ramen every now and then?"_

_**Wolf:** Are you ramen in this metaphor? _

_"Naturally."_

_**Wolf:** No. I think this is different. _

_"How?"_

_**Wolf:** Maybe I just don't like rice at all. Maybe I like ramen. _

_"Wolf, you're so weird."_

Was the night over? Please let it be over.

"I'll pay."

Any excuse to separate himself.

The waiter was at the front, a young man, but older than he was. He looked kind but sad. Syaoran nearly kicked himself. He was wearing a Cherry-like expression.

This was bad. If he was starting to see Cherry in men's faces-

"This is your total, sir?"

"Yes."

The waiter smiled. He turned around briefly and Syaoran would not have cared had he not spotted a large painting. The scenery itself was of winter. Gentle flakes fell down in pretty patterns and the sky seemed to speak poetry. Blue, white, green…

It was a peaceful chaos.

"It's nice isn't it. It's quite old."

The waiter noticed Syaoran's appreciation. He was silent while the waiter talked.

"It's one of a kind. Sold to me years ago."

"Who's the artist?"

He prayed it wasn't her. He prayed it wasn't her. He prayed it wasn't her.

"Her name was Sakura Kinomoto. She was the sister of my best friend."

"You speak of her in past tense."

"I don't know where she is now."

"Oh. How come?"

Stop asking questions!

"My…best friend died a couple years ago. She took it hard."

He looked troubled to talk about such things.

"Does she still paint, do you know?"

"I don't know. She used to paint all the time, from what I remember."

_**Wolf: **You love to paint still. _

_"Yes. I tried to. But for some reason, it was painful. I was reminded of a happier time."_

_**Wolf:** You said you sold one painting, though. You must have been appreciated. _

_"Mmm, but I sold it to the guy who first fell in love with me. Perhaps he bought it to win points."_

_**Wolf: **Whether it was love that motivated him to buy it, it could not cloud his vision. He recognized your talent._

"Maybe. Maybe."

Syaoran swallowed hard.

"D-did you love her?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry. It's just, you spoke of the artist so well, I just was curious…"

"Yes. Yes I did."

Syaoran's heart sank slowly, as the nametag shone at him, mocking him.

Hello. My name is YUKITO.

_"Yuki was truly a fool."_

And Syaoran thought, so was he.


	8. Aishiteru

**Chapter: **_Aishiteru_

_**A/N: **This chapter is short, and nearing the end._

* * *

Sakura jumped and bounced in her chair. She was too excited, like a small girl during the holidays. The summer was passing and she smiled in content. Summer was not for her. The time when freedom tasted sweeter and the air was clearer. Why have all that when you had the world? 

A world where he was allowed to see her.

"Emily, I wonder what he will say to me today?"

The doll did not respond, nor did she expect it to.

When did she get excited to log on?

_**Wolf: **You're bouncy today._

_"I am! Everyday is a day of happiness._

_**Wolf: **Cherry, you tell the prettiest lies._

_"And you omit the truth. We're both sinners."_

And it was true. There was no way Wolf was a knight, or an angel. He, like she, was a sinner, a taint on a pure white canvas. Yet, he was purer than she. She was innocence, but he was justice. She could tell.

That did not stop her from being excited, however.

_**Wolf: **You really need to stop this._

_"Why do you consistently need to bring this up?_

A repeating arguement, one that scared her, angered her.

It was something she thought about much more often than before. Ideally, she wanted to leave, but did not want to escape the bubble. A world of love and company was in her hands. Did she wish to give that away? To give it up? Loneliness was a terrible enemy and fear.

_**Wolf: **My greatest wish it for you to leave this._

_"Stop saying this nonsense! Don't you understand what I'll be giving up?"_

That gentle fool was too much sometimes. Emily looked at her, almost agreeing with the cyberlover. Sakura shoved her away.

_"I'll be lonely."_

_**Wolf: **But if you stay here, you'll be hurt!_

Stop, Wolf. Please, just stop. Don't give her such conflicting thought. Sakura did not want options. She did not want broader horizons. The world is small and tiny. There's no need for exploring. Not anymore. There are people who want you here. Out there, they leave.

_"If I leave this, I'll never talk to you again. Do you want that?"_

Answer, Wolf. Say something. Calm her nerves.

He was quiet and Sakura nearly sobbed. Tears started to form and she was blinking rapidly. How stupid she felt. How moronic she felt. Why hope? Why dream? Was he even real? She thought he was, but perhaps not. What a silly, little wish.

_"Fine! It's nice to know how you really feel. Thank you, for your time, and compan-"_

_**Wolf: **WAIT! DON'T ASSUME THINGS!_

He was angry? How could he be?

_"I don't understand you!"_

_**Wolf: **Please stop this for me, please! There is a law and a group of police who are infiltrating this site! If you are still here, they can convict you! Understand that, please! They'll take you to jail! You'll never be free! Please, stop this! You have to understand, if they find out who you really are, they'll have to get you!_

What?

What?

_"I know that police are always trying to arrest us. That's why I'm careful."_

_**Wolf: **You're not as careful as you think you are!_

Sakura frowned and wrinkled her brow. Her eyes were lit aflame.

Stop being like that! Why are you like that?

_"Does it really matter? If they get me, what's it to you? There are other girls on this site."_

_**Wolf: **It matters! That's why I'm telling you this!_

_"I don't understand!"_

**_"I love you!"_**

Sakura froze. It was his voice. His voice.

His voice.

His voice.

His sweet, husky, gentle, deep, voice.

Real.

Real.

His real voice.

**_Wolf is now offline._**

Sakura then smiled and cried.

"He loves me!"

He said so himself.

In his sweet, real voice.


	9. OnegaiShimasu

**Chapter: **_Onegai-Shimasu_

_**A/N: **This chapter is not as short as the last one. But we have the ending coming up real soon._

* * *

It's been one full week since he talked to her. 

Syaoran was beyond happy.

It would be a lie if he said that he didn't miss her. He ached for her, really. She was this drug that he was addicted to, and now had to quit cold turkey. He wondered how that Sakura Kinomoto was doing? Did she miss him. He didn't really know. He did not stay on long to find out how she reacted when he said that to her. Those words were the most honest words he had ever told her, and yet he was too much of a coward to know if he took those words to heart.

A sort of loneliness seeped into his being, but he found it comforting.

He was lonely, yes. But at least now, she was free.

A fair trade, indeed.

"Oi! Li! That Cherry girl still not on?"

"No."

"Man! What are we going to do?"

"Do we halt her investigation?"

"No. We give it more time. If she comes back on, head straight forward with full force. She's clever, that Cherry."

No. She was free.

Everyday, coming to work, he felt lighter. As if the heavens were blessing him. They will move on to another girl. They will find someone else. They will leave Cherry-Kinomoto-alone. Sakura would be free.

He hadn't spoken to her in a week.

"I'm getting lonely."

He spoke to the ceiling as he laid there on his futon.

But that was fine.

Don't dwell on the loneliness. It will kill you.

He shouldn't have said he was lonely. Now, he will pay the price.

"Li, this is Hiiragizawa. He is from the Harajuku district force. He is here to assist you with the Cherry investigation. Starting tomorrow, you'll both be working together to finally get her."

What?

"Excuse me?"

Instantly, he hated that man. This bispectacled, smirking bastard, he hated him.

"A pleasure to meet you, Li-san. Please call me Eriol. I hope to work well with you."

"Cherry is no longer online. Why are yo-"

"She's back."

No. No.

No!

She was not supposed to come back. He was supposed to be lonely.

"Unfortunately, I have another matter to attend to today, which is why I'm starting tomorrow. Please, excuse me. Until tomorrow."

He bowed. He smiled politely. He left.

Syaoran looked at his senior who beamed with relief.

"He's the best in his region. Soon, that girl will not be online for long. Li, are you alright? You're pale? Are you ill?"

"I think so."

"Go home. Take the day off. Don't worry about Cherry right now. With Hiiragizawa, you'll get her, so one day won't make a difference."

Syaoran nodded. He bowed. He left.

He ran.

Don't worry about Cherry?

Impossible.

One day won't make a difference?

It made a world full of difference.

He logged on. His microphone and camera and lights were ready to be turned on when he wished them so.

_500 points to Cherry._

_"Ah, you're here! Long time no speak!"_

That beautiful, sweet girl...what a fool she was.

He had to protect her.

_**Wolf: **WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_

Sakura looked taken aback. Almost hurt.

_"Talking to you."_

_**Wolf: **But you were offline for over a week._

_"Oh, yes. I was taken to the hospital. I had influenza."_

Worse, she had hospital records.

Syaoran knew that he could pretend that she didn't have anything to lead him to her.

Hiiragizawa would not be so generous.

_**Wolf: **There's something you should know. Please leave this site! Please! PLEASE!_

_"I want to tell you something. I want to respond to your feelings."_

He saw her blush and smile. Then he panicked.

_"I-"_

**_Camera and microphone on._**

**_"Please leave this site!"_**

_"You're showing me you!"_

Yes, but that didn't matter.

**_"My name is Li Syaoran! I am with the Tokyo police force in the Kanto district. I have been assigned to you. My job is to collect hard evidence and arrest you!"_**

Her face paled. She looked stricken.

_"What?"_

**_"I have been able to find out your name! I have been able to protect you! However, tomorrow, they have another officer working on your case! He will convict you!"_**

Her eyes watered and it pained him.

_"I thought you were real."_

**_Cherry is now offline._**


	10. Shinjitsu

**Chapter: **_Shinjitsu_

_**A/N: **This chapter is not as short as the last one. But we have the ending coming up real soon._

* * *

_**Wolf:**I'm mesmerized by your beauty._

Lie.

**_Wolf:_** _I think you're pretty, Cherry. It's a pity that you do this._

Lie.

_**Wolf:**Really. You mean more than any women I know._

Lie.

_**Wolf: **I know this may not mean much, but I think you're beautiful. _

Lie.

_**Wolf: **Because I think. I think you're the prettiest when you're honest. When you're vulnerable._

Lie.

_**Wolf: **I get jealous._

Lie.

**_"I love you!"_**

Lies! Lies!

**_"My name is Li Syaoran! I am with the Tokyo police force in the Kanto district. I have been assigned to you. My job is to collect hard evidence and arrest you!"_**

Why? Why?

**_"I have been able to find out your name! I have been able to protect you! However, tomorrow, they have another officer working on your case! He will convict you!"_**

WHY! WHY!

Sakura sat on her bed for days. Without sleep, without eating, just sitting down. Her computer was off, and her cell phone rang so many times. It rang and reminded her to breathe a bit. It rang and reminded her a life existed outside still. 

Maybe. Just maybe.

**_48 Missed Calls._**

_48 Madame ._

_**23 New Voicemails.**_

**_"Cherry! What are you doing! Do you realize you have a job!"_**

**_"Are you there! Where the hell are you!"_**

**_"I don't care how popular you are! You get your bony ass back online this instant!"_**

**_"Cherry! I'm tired of calling!"_**

**_"Do you realize what you're doing!"_**

**_Delete Messages?_**

_Yes._

_**Delete **Madame **From Contacts?**_

_Yes._

It hurt. A lot. God, she was stupid. He was so handsome. Even if it was for a little tiny fraction of a minute, she saw that handsome face. That face she dreamed of seeing. He was three dimensional, flesh and blood, even for that tiny fraction of a minute. Her heart elevated and made it impossible to speak. She wanted to tell him so much and do so much for Wolf. She knew Wolf and loved him. 

That Li. That Syaoran. She knew nothing of him.

He was a stranger. Which made no sense. Wolf was a lie, wasn't he? Wolf was not real, was he? He was a lie, made up by Syaoran. Syaoran made him up. Wolf liked her. She loved him. He loved her. That was how it was, wasn't it?

She was confused. She was dissapointed. She was tired. She was broken into pieces and was not sure how to cope.

She loved him more than anything. She loved him so much that it complicated her existence. She was so in love with him, that she was shattered.

"Where do I go from here?"

She was like a stray cat now. She had nothing to go by, nothing to survive with. She was thrown out of her safety net and forced back into a realizty she had been scared of. Where does she go from here?

Sakura stood up and went into the shower. She ate. She got dressed. Each felt like a chore. She� felt as if another being was moving her arms, her legs, her mouth. Who was she?

She was Sakura Kinomoto, wasn't she? 

Cherry was a lie, wasn't she?

Or was Cherry really alive.

Outside, it was a bit chilly. She didn't know where she was going, or why she was even outside. She rarely went out. Suddenly, she was breathing more fresh air thatn before. Air that was dirty and pure at the same time. 

"Hello, welcome, do you need a table?"

Sakura looked up. There was a girl, smiling warmly. Why was she smiling at her?

"No. I have no money. Sorry."

Her voice was not as perky as it used to be. Or was that a voice of someone else? Cherry's?

"What's your name?"

"Ch-Sa...Sakura."

"Hello. I'm Tomoyo. Nice to meet you."

She nodded. Sakura looked up. This was� family restaurant. People were smiling. 

"You know, we are understaffed. If you have money problems, you can work here. I know the boss!"

This girl was so happy. 

"I've never really...held down a job."

"I can help!"

Was she so pathetic? Did she seem pitiful. 

That Tomoyo girl reached out her hand to her. Sakura was nearly blinded by such a bright and sincere smile.

"O...Okay."

Living in this world...was suffocating. What life was this? 

Was she real?


	11. Shiawase Ni Narou

**Chapter: **_Shiawase Ni Narou_

_**A/N: **This chapter is the final chapter. Thank you, everyone, who has been into this story. I hope this fic was original, and I look forward to writing more SxS fics in the future. By the way, this chapter is cheesy as hell. But bear with me, will you?_

* * *

The season changed once again. Tokyo was covered in lights and couples walked hand in hand. Syaoran felt his back crack a bit as he stretched. It was another long night at the station. Hiiragizawa had left just minutes before, and Syaoran debated on whether or not he should call it a night. This case was simple and already, he knew it would solve itself. 

"Hiiragizawa, I have completed a file on the evidence. I am sure we will have him arrested before the week is over."

"Goodness, Li-kun, are you still working?"

Syaoran scowled at his mobile. Even through a cell phone, that glasses wearing man was annoying.

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

Syaoran was always curt. 

"Well, it's Christmas Eve. Any chance you can relax? Even for today?"

"It matters not to me if it's Christmas Eve or Valentine's."

He heard his partner sigh heavily, as if Syaoran was juts a child. 

"I'll come get you. We'll have drinks."

Drinks?

Well, why not?

"Honestly, Li-kun, you need a lady friend."

Syaoran growled impressively, and Eriol laughed.

---

Sakura was staring out the window, sick of looking at the happiness displayed on the faces she was serving. This was the season of love, wasn't it? How carefree they were/. She envied them. But she also watched them sometimes, and painted their chaos.

Sakura felt Tomoyo's gaze burning her back. She sighed and turned to face the long haired girl.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" 

"Yes. I am fine."

She supposed she was. After awhile, the pain was not too strong and she went about her day. She painted and served and this was her life now. 

In the beginning, she wondered if people recognized her. In the beginning it upset her that she did not give lasting impressions. Then after awhile, it did not matter. Realizing it too late, Sakura knew she wanted nothing of recognition. 

She wanted something else.

But that was long ago now. 

---

"You're a good looking guy. Why are you so alone then?"

These questions were not new to him. In truth, he was not searching for girls or companionship. He had a chance of love, and it did not work out. Despite the advances of many, he could not find it in his being to accept others. He wanted one person, and one person alone. 

Sure, he could have searched for her. He had the resources, and with the new promotion he recently received, the money. He was bright enough to locate her, but he could not. 

The last words she gave him shattered any courage he had to look for Sakura. 

Kinomoto, that girl. That girl he loves to this day.

"This painting is nice."

Syaoran looked at the object of his partner's praise. A painting was in display outside a family restaurant, the light shining on it to emphasis it's beauty.

Once again, his breath was caught in his throat. 

It was a green and brown and black. It was here and there and the wolf howled into the darkness. 

_Love Lost_

_By Sakura Kinomoto_

Sakura Kinomoto.

That girl Syaoran Li loves.

---

"Are you going to buy more supplies tonight?" 

Tomoyo asked kindly as Sakura was setting up a table. Sakura pondered for a bit.

"No. So we can go back together?"

"Yes!"

Tomoyo was a girl that Sakura never knew existed. A kind soul who took her in. They lived together, so Sakura was not so lonely anymore. Tomoyo helped her receive a high school diploma, and helped her study to attend an art school in Tokyo, the same one she went for design. Sakura was blessed and thankful. 

But she was still lonely, and ached for more. 

"Wow, he's cute."

"Hm?"

"The one in glasses."

Sakura looked at the man Tomoyo was referring to. Tall and clean cut, he was a worker. A professional.

"I guess he is."

He was not too handsome in her opinion. 

Then her eyes saw the man next to him. 

"Eh? Sakura-chan? What's wrong?"

Syaoran Li sat down at Table number 7.

---

"Sakura-chan! Are you alright? You look pale.

Syaoran's head shot up.

A girl with long hair seemed to be worried over another girl, her co-worker. He would not have cared had he not heard the name "Sakura."

He had to remind himself to be calm. There were many Sakuras in Japan. Just because her painting is outside does not mea-

"Sakura?" 

He spoke it aloud. He could not help himself.

Sakura looked at him and tears began to form in her eyes. His heart returned from an abiss and pumped harder.

It told him to run after the girl who had just saw him and left.

---

"Sakura! Sakura, wait!"

"Don't call me that!"

Sakura ran faster and faster, but she had to slow down. He caught up naturally. She felt his string hands grab her shoulders and suddenly, the feeling of loneliness melt away. Replacing it was a different set of emotions: happiness, sadness, anger, excitement, the list went on.

"Let go of me."

Her voice was still as soft as he remembered. 

"No."

His voice was deep and husky, like how she remembered. 

---

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Lying to you. In the beginning."

She looked away, refusing to see him. Syaoran touched her cheek. She reacted with a sort of fear and joy.

It was strange, to finally have her here, in his arms. He dreamed of touching her skin; she was softer than he could have ever imagined. It was as if a figment of his dreams came to life. 

He did not want to let go.

"I love you."

He repeated it.

"I love you. "

She began to cry.

"I love you. More than you know."

---

He said it so many times. Each time, it brought on a round of misery. Could she believe him? Could she afford not to?

He held her close and Sakura smelled the sweet scent on his clothes. Her tears were staining them and she was shaking. Yet, his arms were around her protectively. 

"You…you hurt me."

"I know."

"You…made me believe that…"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"But…you saved my life."

This was true, but he did not admit to it.

Such a gentle fool.

"Sakura…I want to…I want to help make your dreams come true."

"My dreams."

"You once told me that you wanted to be happy."

---

Syaoran hoped. 

Sakura hoped.

"Let me, please."

Dreams of color, of happiness…a world in which she belonged. 

"I…want to be happy."

Both could hear people laughing and talking around them in this season of love.

"I…love you."

Snow began to fall.

"I love you…and I want to be happy."

Syaoran let her go so that he could look at her face. An honest and beautiful girl stared back at him. 

"Then Sakura, let's be happy."

He took her lips in his own.

Both tasted a lovely chaos.


End file.
